Sauropodomorpha
The Sauropodomorpha are a clade of herbivorous saurischian, or lizard hipped dinosaurs and are a sister branch to the bipedal therapods. They lived between the Middle Triassic and Late Cretaceous periods and have been found on every continent in the world, making them one of the longest lived and successful types of dinosaurs. All Sauropodomorpha have long necks, small heads and long tails. The oldest family in this clade are the Prosauropods, which lived between the Triassic and Early Jurassic. This family had an almost cosmopolitan distribution and their remains have been found worldwide. Compared to the more advanced sauropods, the prosauropods were lighter and many were either completely or at least at certain times bipedal and large thumb claws on their forearms for protection. Some of the earliest prosauropods may have also been omnivores, but later in the Triassic, they had evolved into purely herbivorous animals. Despite their similarities, the prosauropods aren't ancestors to sauropods and are instead a side branch. They became extinct in the Early Jurassic, with many genus found in China which seemed to have been their last stronghold. The sauropod clade also evolved in the Late Triassic. Unlike the prosauropods, they were fully quadrupedal which supported a larger body and the clade includes the largest land animals that have walked on Earth so far. One of the first and oldest sauropods currently known is Isanosaurus from Thailand, while other early sauropods have been found mainly in Asia or South Africa. As sauropods started to become more diverse in the Early Jurassic, two families evolved; the Vulcanodontidae and the Eusauropoda. Both are regarded as basal sauropods, but the Eusauropoda lived until the end of the Mesozoica, while the more primitive Vulcanodontidae becoming extinct at the end of the Early Jurassic. The Eusauropoda evolved a variety of families, including the Cetiosauridae, the Turiasauria, the Mamenchisauridae, the Diplodocoidae and the Macronaria. The Cetiosauridae were primitive sauropods which lived in Europe and South America during the Early and Middle Jurassic. Compared to more advanced sauropod families, they had solid heavy vertebrae with no weight saving spaces within them. Most Cetiosaurs were therefore relatively small and short compared to other sauropods. They were among the first sauropods discovered. The Turiasauria was a basal family of sauropods primarily found in the Iberian Peninsular and Africa, but also in North America. This family, despite being considered basal sauropods, were the largest dinosaurs found in Europe and even rival some other sauropods as the largest. The Mamenchisauridae lived in Asia and Africa and were known for their long elegant necks, the longest ever known. These necks allowed them to feed both from treetops and close to the ground and cover a wide area, reducing the need to expend excess energy. The Diplodocoidae and Macronaria were the most common sauropod types in the Late Jurassic. The Diplodocoidae had longm rigid necks held straight in front of their bodies which they could only bend slightly to reach lower branches of trees and foliage on the ground. There were several other groups which evolved from the Diplodocoidae, such as the short necked Dicraeosauridae and the Rebbachisauridae which had teeth more akin to hadrosaurs and ceratopsians and occassionally humped backs. The Macronaria were essentially the giraffes of the dinosaur world. They had long necks held up high, allowing them to graze on treetops and avoid competition from the Diplodocoidae. They had boxy heads with robust spoon like teeth which allowed them to crop tough vegetation. From the Macronaria evolved the last sauropod family, the Titanosaurs. This diverse family evolved in the southern hemisphere during the Early Cretaceous when other sauropod families were in decline, but by the Late Cretaceous they could be found almost worldwide. They included both the largest and smallest sauropods and a few genus even had bony armour on their bodies, presumably as a defence against the gigantic carcharodontosaurid therapods. In Prehistoric Kingdom So far in Prehistoric Kingdom, there are five confirmed sauropoda, Prosauropods * Plateosaurus Sauropods * Argentinosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Camarasaurus * Diplodocus